pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mike (disambiguation)
Need disambig? Do we need a disambig page for Mike (also Buzz, Woody, etc)? As you point out, the Mike in Cars is a spoof of Mike Wazowski. I think most people who search for Mike would want to go directly to Mike Wazowski. Especially if there's a link from Mike Wazowski to his Cars spoof character. :Well, it at least lets them choose. Otherwise, if they ARE looking for the Cars character, it may make it hard to find. If they want the Monsters, Inc. character, it's just one more click to get there. So I think it makes sense. What do you think? - RaptorWiki 04:32, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :But you're the boss. If you want me to change it back, I will...just let me know. - RaptorWiki 04:48, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'm the boss?!? No way!! That's the great thing about a wiki - it's a collaborative effort. As for the disambig pages, I think I remember some early discussions between others, and it seemed they were frowning on the use of disambig pages. I can't find the discussion now. But I think it's fine to use them. If someone else has issues we can revisit it at that time. ::I'll add the disambig for Sulley. I'm not sure why you couldn't add it - was the system stopping you somehow? --Jeff (talk) 03:05, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, it said the "Sulley" page was protected. - RaptorWiki 09:11, 10 March 2009 (UTC) In the future, to avoid the need for disambiguation pages, it would make it much easier if characters with only one name (first, last, whatever...) have pages created with the movie, etc., in parentheses after their name. In other words, no pages with one name. - RaptorWiki 21:07, 21 March 2009 (UTC) part 2 Fixed the disambig page - RaptorWiki 22:52, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :I think the preferred way is to make the disambig page have " (disambiguation)" appended to the name, and have the main page refer to the disambig page. For instance, Flik (disambiguation) is the disambig page, Flik points to the main character page and refers to the disambig page. This accomplishes the original goals - one click to the main character page and only one more click to see other possibilities. Those pages you moved were set up this way, so unless you object I'll move them back. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 23:08, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well I think allowing the user to see all choices first makes more sense. I think we discussed that earlier. That's why I made all those disambig pages in the first place a few months back. To see all choices when the name is typed in. Just having a single name doesn't make that the "Main" character to have that page. For example, who says that Manny from A Bug's Life is the "Main" character and the one from Cars isn't? - RaptorWiki 23:12, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::There are definitely going to be some characters or pages that aren't as obvious, and in those cases I think the approach of having the single name be the disambig page makes sense. But in other cases like Woody or Flik, I think the most of the time someone will be looking for Woody from Toy Story and Flik from A Bug's Life. --Jeff (talk) 23:23, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I thought the way I set it up was pretty clear. When someone types in Woody, they should be taken to the page for the Toy Story character. If they're looking for some other character with a similar name, that's what the link to the disambig right at the top of the page is for. —Scott (talk) 23:54, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::::That's assuming they see it. I think typing a name such as "Mike" should go directly to a disambig page, especially since the "Main" character does have a last name. I can see Woody or Flik going straight to that "Main" character's page (with disambig link at the top), since it's pretty unlikely many other characters will get that name. But the name "Mike" can show up again. Also, for characters with only one name, it would make sense to put the Movie they are from in parentheses regardless. And that way, we could do away with all dismabig pages, which would be best, as long as someone doesn't use redirects for the single names. All instances would show up from a search. - RaptorWiki 12:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::People who come to a website about all things Pixar are looking for information about the main characters. 99.9% of the time, when they type Woody into the search box, they expect to be taken to the page for the character from Toy Story. When they don't get it, and land instead on a dull page with a list of characters who have had that name, they get a barrier to entry for the information they want. Nobody cares to find the Cars version of Woody, who arguably isn't a real character at all; just a gag in the movie's end credits. It's trivia. But we at least acknowledge the fact that the information exists by placing a message at the top of the page, where everyone can see it, letting them know that there's more to be found about the name they just typed into the search box. People want quick and easy access to the information that they're looking for. The trivia comes secondary. —Scott (talk) 15:50, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::That's why I said it may make sense for names like Flik or Woody. But a name like "Mike" is completely different, since it is a very generic name. - RaptorWiki 17:09, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::If Pixar made a movie with another character named Mike and referred to as such as signifcantly as the one-eye green monster is from Monsters Inc, I would agree with you. But if "Mike" just points to a page for Wazowski and the trivia bit from Cars, it isn't a very effective use of our navigation. —Scott (talk) 17:22, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I still think there shouldn't be any disambig or redirect pages at all, and that one-name characters should have their Movie added afterwards to differentiate from any other characters with the same first name. - RaptorWiki 17:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Right, you've already made that point. But your opinion is in the minority (Jeff, Longliveaki and myself) and I've shown how the current system works better. Let's leave it alone and work on something more productive :) —Scott (talk) 17:40, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Actually, this opinion wasn't really discussed. I believe Jeff at one point said disambig pages shouldn't be used as well. These are two different issues. Also, Longliveaki hasn't said anything here... - RaptorWiki 18:26, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Longliveaki expressed his opinion on my talk page, and Jeff's current position on the matter is clear from his activity moving the pages back yesterday. —Scott (talk) 18:30, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Like I said, two different issues. Redirecting to the main character is where it used to be until Jeff and I discussed and changed them. We both felt disambig pages weren't needed at all. And I wouldn't say one system works "better" than another, they just work differently. And there's not much difference anyway. But I've already agreed on what you did many times. - RaptorWiki 18:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Oh, and now that the system is the way it is, there's no getting out of the disambig pages now, even though we don't want them. - RaptorWiki 18:39, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :You're not being clear on the point you're trying to make. So, if Woody points to the page for the TS character, how do we disambiguate the other pages named Woody so that people can find them? —Scott (talk) 18:38, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::We can't anymore, with the system the way it is. The disambig pages are now necessary, when before they weren't. - RaptorWiki 18:41, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::In short, Jeff wanted to get rid of the disambig pages, and in order to do so, we would have also had to get rid of some redirect pages as well as disambig pages, but now we can't. But no big deal now. - RaptorWiki 18:46, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::My original concern was replacing the single name redirects (i.e. Mike to Mike Wazowski) with disambig pages. I thought we could have links to the minor/spoof characters from the main character page, which is now what we have by referring to the disambig page from the main character page. I let this drop and should have come up with this solution when we first discussed it. --Jeff (talk) 04:54, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Well then, we're all good. :) - RaptorWiki 09:47, 10 June 2009 (UTC)